Hayden Deveraux
Hayden Christopher Deveraux (ᚺᚨᛃᛞᛖᚾ᛫ᚺᚱᛁᛋᛏᛟᛈᚺᛖᚱ᛫ᛞᛖᚡᛖᚱᚨᚢᛪ) is the Warlock son of Brynn Deveraux. He's also the grandson of Hades, who cherishes him dearly. Hayden is a member of the Spellman Family and the Deveraux Family. Biography Early History Personality Hayden is strong and persevering. He's a splitting image of his grandfather and is willing to do whatever it takes to protect his family. He's also very protective of his mother. Since his transition he's endured so much, but he's never shedded a tear about it. He also, has feelings for Rose Chamberlain. However, he cannot admit them due to his on-off relationship with Winter Stoteraux. His feelings for Winter are to be questioned, as he can quickly become agitated and "care-free". However, another reason is because of his uncle's marriage to Rose's father as it would be incest. Physical Appearance Hayden is a tall, muscular young man with pale skin, messy auburn hair, and brown eyes. He also has an athletic build. Powers and Abilities As the reincarnation of Hades, these are the powers that Hayden possess. As stated by Hades, his powers will grow stronger. * Spell Casting: The power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. * Advanced Telekinesis: The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. * Advanced Pain Infliction: The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * Divination: The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. * Augmented Necromancy: The power to control, manipulate, and resurrect the dead. * Augmented Warding: The power to place protection spells and wards on places and people, shielding them from harm. * Advanced Atmokinesis: The power to control the weather. * Enchantment: The power to imbue a person or object with a magical capability. * Astral Projection: Hayden is capable of astral projecting his spirit from his body. * Infernal Pyrokinesis: Hayden has control over black hellfire, which is considerably more destructive than normal flames, as it turns whatever it touches into liquid. He can conjure it and propel it from his hands. * Umbrakinesis: Hayden has control over darkness and shadows for various uses such as solidifying it for attacks and to hide in it. * Longevity: As a full warlock, Hayden ages at an especially slow rate. * Omnilingualism: Hayden has the ability to speak all human languages. Relationships Rose Chamberlain Hayden is Rose's step-cousin, who acts a secondary protector. He is quick to defend her against others who put her down. He's also very dangerous towards those who would harm her as he was nearly expelled for threatening to kill a student. The relationship between Hayden and Rose is almost an older brother-younger sister type relationship. To put it short, Hayden loves Rose very much. Other Relationships * Hayden & Winter (Boyfriend & Girlfriend/Allies) Appearances The Witchy Diaries Season One Season Two }} Season Three Gallery |-|Season Two= Season Two Screencaps Hayden-S2-1.png Hayden-S2-2.png Hayden-S2-3.png Hayden-S2-4.png Hayden-S2-5.png Hayden-S2-6.png Hayden-S2-7.png Hayden-S2-8.png Hayden-S2-9.png Hayden-S2-10.png Hayden-S2-11.png Hayden-S2-12.png Hayden-S2-13.png Hayden-S2-14.png Hayden-S2-15.png Hayden-S2-16.png Hayden-S2-17.png Hayden-S2-18.jpg Hayden-S2-19.png Hayden-S2-20.png Hayden-S2-21.png Hayden-S2-22.png Hayden-S2-23.png Hayden-S2-24.png Hayden-S2-25.png Promotional Images Hayden Deveraux-Promotional.jpg Season Two-Hayden-Poster.jpg Hayden Deveraux-S3-Promotional.jpg Etymology * The name Hayden is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Hayden is: From the hedged in valley.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/hayden/ * The name Christopher is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Christopher is: He who holds Christ in his heart.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/christopher/ * The surname Deveraux is of Norman French origin meaning "from Evreux". https://www.behindthename.com/name/devereux Trivia * Hayden has similar qualities to Christopher. **He's dangerous when he defends his family, and was nearly expelled from the academy for threatening to kill a fellow classmate for threatening Rose. * Hayden is the first transgender character in . Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches & Warlocks Category:The Witchy Diaries Category:LGBTQ Category:Protagonists Category:Season Two Category:Season One Category:Season Three Category:Main Characters Category:Vice Lords Member